Two Birds With One Stone: Part Two
by angelsbabe315
Summary: The end of the world is near and the Apocalypse is coming. Everyone will be saved if Buffy and her Slayer Army can get to LA in time to help Angel Investigations with their final battle . During “Not Fade Away” and after the series ended. B/A fanfic
1. Trip To LA

**Title**: Two Birds With One Stone: Part 2

**Disclaimer**: Okay, I think everyone knows by now that neither I nor anyone else who writes a BtVS/Angel fanfic owns these characters! They belong to Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy…blah, Blah, BLAH! I'm sorry to sound sour, but I wish I did own this, but I would never be clever enough to come up with such an AMAZING storyline!

**Summary**: The end of the world is near and the Apocalypse is coming. Everyone will be saved if Buffy and her Slayer Army can get to LA in time to help Angel Investigations in their time of need. During "Not Fade Away" and after the series ended. B/A fanfic

**Rating:** T for VERY mild language.

**Author's** **Notes**: This is the second half of my last story, Two Birds With One Stone: Part 1. I hope you enjoy and remember, reviews encourage me to get chapters up faster. Please review!

**Spoilers**: Two Birds With One Stone: Part 1. Anything and everything from Buffy the Vampire Slayer (seasons 1-7) and Angel (season 1-5) could possibly be used, so watch out!

**Feedback**: I REALLY want people to respond because the only people who've read any parts of my stories aren't BtVS/AtS fans!!

**Chapter 1**

Buffy was grabbing her scythe, a couple of swords, garters for her daggers, and her most flexible clothes, that could also protect her. "You almost ready to go?" Dawn asked, walking through the door.

Buffy looked at her sister, proud of the woman she was becoming. She looked so elegant and beautiful at almost 19. "I'm close, but still have a few things," answered Buffy. She looks at her sister. "Dawnie, I need to talk to you."

Dawn looked worried. "Okay."

"Oh, it's nothing bad, just need to clear something up with you." Buffy took a deep breath. "Dawn, I know you want to go on this trip, but I need you to stay here."

"But Buffy, I-"

"Don't give me grief, Dawn!" Buffy interrupted. "I know you are," she paused, "ready for it, but you can't go yet. I need you to stay here in case something bad happens to me. I need you to keep my legacy alive. You are the only one who knew the most about what happened to me as The Slayer."

Dawn argued, "Buffy, I will be more useful there than I will be here."

"That's not true. We need a younger watcher in case we lose our more experienced ones. You are also the most sensitive person here. If some of the younger slayers are scared, you could care for their need and get them to relax."

Dawn pouted a little, but she said, "Okay, I guess you're right, but please don't give me a reason why I'm staying behind. I don't want to be here to tell the tale of my sister, the original slayer who died I an apocalyptic battle where I stayed home because she wanted a back up in case she died saving the world."

Buffy spat in her hand and held it out. "I promise I won't allow anything bad to happen."

Dawn spat in her hand and the sisters shook hands. Giles yelled up the stairs, "Buffy, time to shove off!"

Buffy hugged her baby sister. "I love you."

Dawn watched as her sister left her and their friends for possibly the last time.


	2. Plane Ride From Hell

**A/N: Well, I'm sorry this chapter was short, but I had to put a little excitement into her travel to LA. Please review!**

**Chapter 2 **

Buffy was sitting in her newly won jet, still waiting for the ride to LA to be over. She was getting bored and anxious, so she thought turning on the television would relax her. _I wonder if there's anything good on?_ The first channel on was a LA news station. The headlines mentioned frequent earthquakes off the seismic scale. "What?"

Buffy turned up the volume. A woman reporter said, "Scientists say that the plates are rapidly moving apart. Scientists are also watching activity around other fault lines all over the world and the news doesn't look good. If these earthquakes don't stop soon, it is said that this could be the end of all civilization."

The continued with other news, while Buffy picked up her phone. She had to inform Giles about this new threat. "Hello, it's Buffy. Check out Los Angeles news. I think hell is ready to burst open, LITERALLY."

Giles didn't answer the phone, so she left a message. _Something's up? He was prepared to answer if I call._ It was almost time for landing, so Buffy sat down. She went to put a belt on when the plane was uncontrollably shaking. _What the hell?_ She ran into the cockpit to find that the pilot was killed and the wheel was spinning. They were nose diving towards the ocean. Buffy grabbed her weapons bag and ran back to the emergency exit. She opened it and there was only seconds to dive out safely before the plane submerged. She dived into the water before the plane hit the ocean's surface.


	3. How To Get Around LA

**A/N: Okay, finally LA is here. Like I said, school is here, so I have to get another bunch of chapters up and get a lot of other stuff done. Please review and enjoy this story!**

**Chapter 3**

Buffy swam to shore. Thank God she could see the Hollywood sign, providing her the information she needed. She was in Los Angelus. Walking onto shore, she couldn't think of where in LA she was. All she concentrated on was how wet and cold she was. "Damn it!" she mumbled loudly.

She continued to walk up the sand dunes to find her path. _Is this the beach near Angel's old place?_ She walked up and saw the pier he kissed her on. _YES! Score!_

Buffy needed to find a hideout spot for herself, in case things had moved faster along than she needed them to. She ran to the old Angel Investigation headquarters. It was not in the greatest shape, but good enough to store things until she knew where she was going.

Night was coming, and it was coming fast. She changed her wet clothes and found an old outfit of Cordelia's that didn't get singed. Then, Buffy looked at her phone, needing to call someone, but her phone was dead from getting wet. _Shit! I guess I'm taking a walk._

She left her new headquarters and moved on to look. She use to know the streets of LA like the back of her hand, but now they were dim in her mind. She walked a ways and found nothing that was familiar to get her to Wolfram & Hart. _I'm doomed._ She sat down and looked around. "What can I do?" She noticed a man walking ahead of her. The jacket he wore had something moving beneath it. She knew it had to be a tail that poked out or else it was something that… didn't need to be discussed. She smiled to herself ad then walked up to the man. "Excuse me, sir. I noticed your-" she paused, thinking fast, "your jacket!" It was definitely stylish. "Can you tell me where you got it?"

"Well, uh… it's not that-uh-I-uh… It was actually very cheap," the man blundered his words. "I got it from my lawyer's family!"

"Lawyer, huh? It is quite remarkable," she said with her pouty, flirty face. "It looks almost exactly like my ex's jacket."

"Ex, huh? Well, uh, that wouldn't surprise me. It's the quality you would find in a department store."

"That's okay." She put her hand on his jacket and glided it down his arms. "It brings out all of your muscles," she said with the irresistible flirty face.

No man was safe when she wore it. She noticed he gulped. "Well, I-uh, work out all the time."

"I believe that." _He's biting, now time to snap the trap._ "I've never been secure in this city. It's tough for an innocent, young woman to be in these streets alone." She looked away, dreamily. "If only I had someone to protect me."

The man licked his lips, and he was caught in The Slayer's trap. "Well, maybe I can help you, if you would like."

Buffy pretend to be happy, well, okay she was happy inside. "Really? I would very much appreciate it."

"Then, no problem," said the man, holding her arm as they walked towards her 'place.'

She walked with him, her arm in his. She had no idea what his plan was, but she could handle it, especially if she could get an idea where Wolfram & Hart was from there. "So, you said you got your jacket from your lawyer. I guess you have gotten into a lot of trouble before, huh?"

"Well-uh, not so much trouble as much as family stuff."

"Oh, really? That's too bad. I like bad boys."

The man rushed in his words, "But I can be very bad."

She laughed, and then she asked her most obvious question. "So, where does your lawyer work?"

"You got yourself into trouble?" he asked as a question.

"Kind of. Let's just say I was looking for a very good lawyer."

"My lawyer is from Wolfram & Hart. They have excellent service, no thanks to their new boss, Angel."

This made Buffy mad, but she held her cool. "Alright, I've never seen Wolfram & Hart. Where about is it?"

"Actually, it's up the road a little ways. Just keep following this road towards the east for about two miles, you will find it." He paused for a second. "How far from your home?"

"Not too far. Just turn at the next right."

Buffy and the man turned. They entered into a dark alleyway. "What's this?"

She pulled herself out of his grip. "I'm sorry. I don't mean to be cruel and I don't mean to be fooling you. I know that you're really a demon. I am the vampire slayer and I need to know my way around, so thank you for the help."

Buffy started to turn to leave. "Not so fast!"

She turned around again and the demon changed into his true form. _Great!!_ The creature lunged out of the way and did a high kick. _Time to get to work. Let's go!_ She continued to fight.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**A few minutes later**

Buffy looked both ways out of the alley. She saw no one, so she walked into the street light to assess the damages. In her hand was a piece of sharp, metal piping and on her body was, well, nothing that could be described by the average person. The light showed a couple of scrapes and such, but the most major and noticeable was a cut above her left eye and her shoulder was dislocated. She threw the pipe with her good arm into the alley to strike the monster again. It was definitely dead, but precautions are always good.

She walked to the light pole. She used her good arm and placed her dislocated arm, palm down, against the pole. Then, she pulled all of her weight into her dislocated arm with her good arm. Her arm popped right back into place.

Flexing her hand, she ran to the former Angel Investigations, then attempted to head for Wolfram & Hart. _Wait, somebody will see my weapons an attempt to arrest me. _She tried to see if there was a sewer line near her to get into the law firm. The sewer line in the Angel Investigations building was sealed with concrete to prevent people getting in that way. _Crap!_ She looked over the buildings across from her. The heights of the buildings were about equal and the distance between them were equal, all of which she could jump. _Scaling buildings, CLASSIC!_

She moved very quick from building to building Suddenly, midway through one of her jumps, the earth started to shake. _It better not…_

The middle of the road she was jumping over started to crack and the building she was jumping towards started to move away from her. She was never going to make that jump. She watched as hell opened up beneath her. She was prepared to fall. When she looked around, she wasn't falling. She looked up and noticed her mother, Anya, Cordelia, Kendra, and many other fallen souls lifting her up and over the crumbling street. "Mom?" she said in awe.

Joyce said with enthusiasm, "Hi honey!"

"Mom, Kendra…Anya, Cordy." She blinked in disbelief. "How can you be here now?"

Kendra said fast, "Not enuff time to explain. The tru tis that your dreams have been sent to you trough me and uhder slayars ob de past."

"You were meant to be here on this day. We were meant to carry you to Wolfram & Hart. You are the key to winning this war."

"Nuh uh! You must be mistaken. There's no way I'm the key, am I?" Buffy asked her self.

The souls shook their heads no. Buffy took a deep breath, "Wonderful," she mumbled.

"We can't tell you anymore or there will be trouble," Anya explained, "These complications on getting you there are because the demons of ell found out about this plan. That's why all this has happened."

"So this was al planned. Why doesn't that surprise me?" The group of spirits just smiled at her. "So my dreams about a war between heaven and hell meant exactly what it is."

"Yes, we are your guardians," Joyce said.

Buffy had to tell a truth that had been hitting her for a while. She said in a soft voice, "I miss you guys."

Cordelia said, "We miss you too."

Kendra looked up. "We're almose t'ere."

"It was nice talking again. Hopefully we won't be doing that anytime soon," Anya said cheerfully.

They dropped her onto the roof of the Wolfram & Hart law firm.

"Is this the closest you can get?" Buffy asked.

They nodded. _Probably couldn't get me inside the building._ Her guardian spirits left and left Buffy on the roof with her weapons.


	4. The End of the Law Firm

**A/N: Okay, so I'm continuing to publish this as fast as I can. I'm glad that someone is enjoying it so far. Thank you anybuff for reviewing this story! I'm really excited about this one. It's my personal favorite so far. Anyways, please keep reviewing and I'll get chapters up faster.**

**Chapter 4**

Buffy found a sunroof to get into the Wolfram & Hart building. She smashed through the glass and jumped down. She recognized the office space. _Wesley's office. Something tells me no one plans on returning._ The room looked completely abandoned except for some of Wesley's books. She grabbed the books and placed them into her weapons bag. _Thank you Will for the bottomless AND weightless bag!_ She ran out of the office and looked around the lobby. _I guess the fight has already started._ She felt a shaking under her feet. She could also see a body onto the lobby floor. No one she recognized.

"You need to leave," she heard a voice from the floor. She looked towards the voice to see a boy no more than 17 or 18 years old on the lobby floor. "The building is going to be collapsing soon."

"Kid, who are you to…" Then she paused and looked at the boy closer. Those eyes, they reminded her of someone, no, something. The man she had once killed had that expression on his face. "Are you related to Angel?" she asked.

"There's no time to explain," he stated. "I was searching the building. I suggest you grab the sword collection. You do know where that is?" Buffy nodded. "Good, I'll be there in a second," he ordered.

Buffy walked into Angel's office. She opened the door and she heard a weeping sound. Buffy asked "Who's in here?"

A brunette haired woman walked out. "He's gone!" she continued weeping. "Oh my God, he's gone!"

"Angel?" she mumbled. Buffy decided to move on and grab the weapons. She asked the woman, "Are you Nina?"

"I can't live without him. He's my life," she's said almost inaudibly.

_I guess that's a no. Who is she talking about?_ Buffy gave up on the poor girl and continued packing. Suddenly there was a shaking. "Oh no!"

The boy from the lobby ran in. "The elevators won't work. It's time to go." Buffy saw a couple pictures of the Angel Investigations team on Angel's desk. She grabbed them. "Come on, we have to go!"

"Would you like a window seat?" she asked with sarcasm. She noticed the girl. "We can't leave her!"

The boy grabbed the brunette woman's arm. "I know! Take her other arm!" The building was starting to crumble behind them. "Let's go!"

Buffy and the boy picked up the other woman and ran towards the window. The broke through it, just as the building fell behind them. They started falling to the ground. Buffy wrapped herself around the woman and the boy wrapped around the two women. All three hit the ground, crashing to earth causing a dent in the pavement. Buffy felt a bit of pain, then everything went black.


	5. Changing Sides

**A/N: Hey, I got a lot of reviews for this story. I'm glad to hear how many of you like it. I didn't understand if you, ba2006, were asking about more of this story or if you were asking about more stories. Well, I have a LOT to go for this story and the chapters are going to start getting longer. Now, without further a due, I give you chapter 5. Remember, keep reviewing and I will be willing to say screw homework!**

**Chapter 5**

Buffy woke up from the blackness. _What happened?_ She was about to stand up when she realized she wasn't in front of the Wolfram & Hart law firm. She looked to her left to find the brunette haired boy in a purely scary state to see. _Where am I?_ It was damp where she was. As a matter of fact, she was freezing and wet, and yet she had a leather jacket draped over her. It was long and would easily surpass her shins. "Angel?" She looked around. "Angel!" She stood up and ran out of the alleyway, as she took note as to where she was. She was screaming, "ANGEL!"

She ran back into the alleyway, making sure she had a weapon for defense. She easily found her scythe. She walked out onto the street, trying to find out where in Los Angeles she was and what in the world was going on that made the streets empty. Suddenly, she heard footsteps behind her. She sneaked into another alleyway and leaped up to the fire escape ladder. Whatever she heard, it was following her. She waited for whatever it was to cross her path to arrive. She saw the shadow enter the alleyway. She waited until the thing was right under, when she jumped towards the creature. The thing heard her moving through the air and threw her to the wall at the end of the alley. Buffy didn't give in that easily. She got up and grabbed her scythe, running towards the figure in the alley. She was ready to strike when a voice said, "Buffy?" She stopped dead I her tracks, remembering that lovely voice. Out of nowhere, she felt that twinge in her stomach that appeared when he was around. "That's you, isn't it?"

"Angel?" She dropped the blade out of striking position and hugged him. "Oh my God, I was so worried when I found your jacket, but not you. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, for now." He pulled away to look at her, giving her a chance to see him. He had a couple of cuts and bruises from what she could see in their dark surroundings. Most of them looked mostly healed over, but he still looked like he had been batted around. "Are you okay?" he asked when he noticed her evaluating him.

He touched her cheek and held it in his hand. "I'm fine, now I've found you and you're safe." She had so many questions to ask. "What's going on? What happened with the battle?"

"Before hell opened up, we had already lost three members, two dead, one by choice, and there was only four of us left. When our side lost Gunn and Illyria, we were on our own, so we ducked for cover. Now hell controls LA."

Angel hung his head low. "Don't worry, that won't last long, not with me around."

Buffy pulled away and started to stalk out of the alley. There was a sudden pain that hit here and she started to collapse. Angel caught her before she hit the ground, while Buffy caught hold of her side. "I don't think you will be doing that soon. I'm sorry; I think that was my fault, not knowing it was you attacking me."

Buffy chuckled. "I should have known better than to have surprised anyone that way."

She had to grab her side again, the pain she had from laughing. "Let's get you out of here," Angel suggested.

Angel helped her up and then held her up for support. They started to walk up the street, heading back towards their alley salvation. "There's one of them!" came a grim voice from behind Buffy and Angel.

The pair turned to notice a couple of demon from the underworld starting to come at them. "So much for resting," mumbled Angel. "Can you fight?"

"As long as they don't jab," Buffy answered. The monsters continued at Buffy and Angel. She picked up her scythe and that's when the rain started to fall. The demons were almost there. "You ready?"

Angel nodded in response and grabbed her hand. When the demons were approachable, Buffy and Angel spread apart, holding the other's hand with a tight grip. Angel swung Buffy around him so she could kick the closest adversaries. Angel let her go, so Buffy landed and did a round house kick into her closest enemy. She used her scythe in defense as a demon attempted to punch her. It blocked her opponents punch while she side stepped another demon, and then kicked a third. She prepared her scythe for her next move. She flipped out of the group, then spun her weapon through the demons' necks. They were decapitated. She just caught a glimpse of a sword blade coming at her. She caught it in the scythe's blade and pulled out of the demon's hands. She punched the demon, but it blocked her and then caught her in the side. _OW! DAMN IT!_

The pain seared though her like flames. Se immediately went to throw a high kick, but the monster caught her foot and threw her head first into the wall. She felt her teeth rattle in her mouth. She was about to receive the fatal blow, but something struck the demon from behind. She fell to the ground as she saw her savior in the vampire, Spike. "Are you alright, Pet?" She nodded. Spike helped her out and hugged him in thanks. "Angel was taking care of the last few."

Buffy and Spike met Angel when he was done. "I finished those guys, but we better leave before…" Angel grunted, then doubled over in obvious pain.

Buffy looked concerned. "Angel?"

"It's okay, probably a…" Spike yowled in pain as he collapsed.

"What the hell are you guys doing?" Buffy walked over to Angel, who had stopped moving, and knelt down. "Angel?" concern hit her voice all around.

"I'm fine," said Angel. His face was to the ground and his voice sounded cold and hard. Angel grabbed her ankle and pulled up. "Never better."

Buffy was flipped upside down. "Angel! I demand to know what's going…" She saw his vampire face on. "Oh no! This is not good!" she whispered.

"Oh yes, I'm back," Angelus stated in a matter-of-fact way. "It's great to be welcome again." Buffy started to wiggle in his grasp. "You know, I've never had the chance to kill a slayer before."

"I think I can allow you this one." Buffy was turned to see Spike and his vamp face. "I would, however, like a piece though."

"Spike, it's a girl, not a mob," criticized Angelus. "An especially petite girl at that."

Buffy stated angrily, "Look, I know you guys must be enjoying this conversation, but I have important things to do."

"How do you think that's going to work?" he asked, looking into her eyes.

"I don't know," she said sarcastically, "Maybe something like this." Buffy immediately did a split, and with her free leg, kicking Angelus in the crotch. Pain was etched all over his face as she got out of his grasp. "When will you men learn to wear a cup around angry women?"

Spike tried to choke her from behind. As her brought her back, Buffy used her abdominal muscles and her arms to flip him up and over her head. Spike fell to the ground. Buffy ran off with the scythe in her hands.

"Get up!" Angelus ordered Spike, kicking him in the side. "She's getting away."

Angelus started running after the slayer. Spike slowly rose before he chased.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Buffy had been running for about ten minutes when she could feel everything, from her head to her toe, in pain. She stopped to rest in an alleyway. She needed to pause for a minute. She lifted up her shirt to assess the damage done. _It has to be a rib problem. A bruised rib, possibly a fracture._ She heard Angelus and Spike coming towards her. She jumped onto the roof with little grace. She tried to start running, but the clicking from her heels was echoing around the roof. _Stupid heels!_ She jumped from rooftop to rooftop, but realized the energy waste she was facing. She decided to drop down to the streets.

"Hello," Angelus greeted.

_Aaahhhhhhh!!_ Buffy screamed inside, but The Slayer side of her showed on the surface. Angelus went for her throat, but she sidestepped in just enough time. She twirled her scythe and it hit his arm away. Then, she blocked his high kick and then drop kicked him. He fell, but she lost the scythe due to the rain making the metal wet. Spike rounded the corner and she couldn't fight the two of them on her own. "She left the scythe and booked away from the alley. Spike picked up the scythe and chased after her. Angelus picked himself up not too long after Spike. _What am I going to do?_


	6. Let The Fighting Begin

**A/N: Okay, the last chapter, I know Angelus' and William the Bloody's return came up out of nowhere, but I guarantee it will make a difference to how this story ends for what I have planned with it. Here we go, Chapter 6! Please keep reviewing. **

**Chapter 6**

Buffy is trying to outrun them, but it's not helping. She can't keep her pace up, especially with her injuries. "Come on!" Buffy wasn't catching her breath and the world looked like it was spinning. She came across a pothole and tripped over the edge. Buffy fell, twisting her ankle. "Damn it!"

Angelus and Spike had caught up to her now. Their shadows fell over her defenseless form. Spike held her scythe in his hands. Spike said, "Justice feels so… right."

Spike started to swing the blade at her. Buffy found her chance. She grabbed the scythe's stem, stopping the motion all together. "I don't think this is justice."

Buffy kneed him in the gut, then threw him off her weapon. She held onto the scythe and then looked over to defend against Angelus. However, what she saw was not pretty. An army of demons from hell heading towards Buffy and the two killers. This army size was well into the thousands in size. "Whoa," Angelus commented. He wasn't looking in the direction she was looking in, but he was looking beyond Buffy. She saw that the demonic army was in attack stance and not moving, but she still felt the ground rumbling. She turned around and saw the entire Slayer Army she had ordered walking towards her. "The infamous girl army."

The army reached to just in front of Buffy. Faith called, "We're here, what's up with him?"

She pointed to Angelus. Angelus tried to charge Buffy, so she did a round house kick to back him away. "No time to explain. Get the army in line for me. We need to fight together!" Angelus came up behind her and choked her. Buffy was lifted into the air, no sense of what was going on. She watched as her warriors watched her struggle with a simple vampire. She needed to get out of his grasp. Buffy used the sharp heel of her shoe and kicked him in the shin, making him fall forward. Once Buffy was on her feet, she managed to flip him over, landing on his back. She held him down with her foot. She saw the army was in order. "Faith, there's no time to fool around. Everyone, CHARGE!!" The girls ran past her, after the demon army, while she continued her fight with Spike and Angelus. Spike came after her. "WILLOW!" Buffy called as Spike tackled her into a wall.

"What?" Willow called out.

She saw Buffy's conflict and ran to her friend's side to help. Buffy spoke to Willow through her thoughts. _I need you to speak to these two and convince them to help us fight, rather than continuing to fight me._

_What's going on? _Willow spoke through her mind.

_I don't know what happened. They suddenly turned evil! JUST DO IT! _

Buffy was struggling, but she really needed to save her energy, so Buffy knocked Spike's shins and he fell down. Buffy picked up her scythe. "Hey, boys!" Willed called out to the vampires. "I know you want to destroy Buffy, but there's a giant group of demons ready to destroy her first. Here's the deal, you help us fight the demons, then you can destroy Buffy."

Buffy gulped and gave her a 'WHAT' look. "Hmmm… I really want bash her around myself, but we would be helping the side of good." Angelus cringed as he spoke. "That's bitter."

Spike stated, "I say we should help, then The Slayer is ours."

Angelus growled. "She's mine in the end, Spike." He turned to The Witch. "Alright, we'll help." Angelus walked right into Buffy's personal space. "Watch your back, Slayer, cause as soon as this is over, you are going to pay for all of my problems."

"Good to know, now go, FIGHT!" Buffy called to Angelus and Spike. The two vampires entered the fight. Buffy saw Giles and the other watchers observing the fight over head on a low roof building. She handed off the scythe. "FAITH!" Faith looked over to Buffy. The blonde threw the weapon and the brunette caught it. Next, she jumped up to the group of watchers. Buffy landed next to Giles. "What's happening? What took you guys so long?"

Giles looked concerned. "Buffy, you're hurt…"

Buffy grabbed some bandages. "No time Giles."

Buffy started to thickly wrap her ribs in the bandages. Giles explained, "Some of these hell creatures were in Italy. They were what delayed our departure. We did lose some slayers from that fight, but it wasn't many."

"Figures," Buffy mumbled. She looked to Giles. "I need to get back into that," she pointed to the field.

Giles hugged his 'daughter.' "Be careful," he warned.

Buffy saw a sword and grabbed it. "You too," she whispered.

With that, she jumped down onto one of the hell beasts. She grabbed it between her knees and flipped forward. From far away, it looked like a battle between good and evil. There was a kind of white glow around the slayers.

The demons started to gather around Buffy and attack her. She ducked a round house kick and dodged a punch. She then kicked up and stabbed another demon in the heart. This fight was pretty nasty. "Keep the lines together!" she screamed to order. _I have to keep this going!_ These creatures were especially strong. Buffy jabbed a couple of demons, then sliced through a couple of heads. The demons started to gang up on Buffy. They punched her, kicked her, and she managed to miss every weapon attack towards her. "No," she weakly gasped.

Angelus came in by her side. He put himself in front of the attacks. "Pounce of The Slayer, she's mine to kill."

Angelus started fighting. Buffy leaned up next to a wall. _I can't do this! I'm not strong enough,_ Buffy thought, about ready to black out.


	7. Saving the World AGAIN

**A/N: Sorry it took me so long to put up the next chapter. Life's been hectic lately. I'm glad with the few reviews I've gotten. Anyways, um… not sure what else I should add to this chapter. Forgive my accent for Kendra. I'm trying… Keep reviewing and again, I'm sorry it took so long!**

**Chapter 7**

"Aahhhhhh!" was the scream of the slayer about to lose her life.

_No I refuse to quit._ "I can't fade out," Buffy stated through gritted teeth.

"Buffy!" called Kendra's spirit. "You are not givin' in now." Buffy was trying to get to her feet. "Grab da scythe and follow me t' da center o' battle."

Kendra flew off. _Huh? _"What was that?" Suddenly, thought flowed into her brain. The instinct of The Slayer took over. All she knew was that she needed the scythe. Buffy confidently stood up and grabbed the sword one of the demons dropped at her side. A demon approached her, a ferocious growl erupting from its chest. "You are NOT getting in my way," The Slayer growled back. She swung the sword with all her might and sliced straight through the demon's neck, the head falling off. She walked through the battle, reaching Faith and Kennedy. "Guys, cover me. Faith, I need the scythe."

Faith traded for the sword. "What's going on?" she asked.

"Just follow me," Buffy ordered. "I'm not even totally sure."

The three slayers walked towards the middle of the battle field. A sword came towards Buffy's face. She blocked it with the scythe and then jabbed the demon in the stomach. She then punched the demon in the face with a swiping motion. She kicked its shin and it collapsed. She sliced the body in half ad the demon was done. Faith and Kennedy continued to follow her. "Buffy, it's getting too thick. How much farther?" Kennedy asked, struggling with her own opponent.

Buffy helped by drop kicking Kennedy's creature. "Not too far. We just have to get through these nasties."

There was a giant group of demons ahead of them. Faith asked, "How are we gonna do that. The three of us aren't strong enough and energy needs to be conserved."

A smile appeared on Kennedy's face. "I know how." She called out, "Willow, we need your help!"

Willow flew over to them, hovering just above their head (thank God for her magic). "What do you need?" Willow yelled.

Buffy ordered, "Will, knock these creatures out of the way."

"You got it!" She spoke in Latin and raised her hands up. Her eyes went black. A shimmering light grew in her hands and then shoved it towards the creatures, then pulled her hands apart. The action forced the demons to be separated into a barrier. "That's all I can do."

"That's good enough. Thanks, Will!" Buffy knew the barrier would only last seconds. She turned to Faith. "Cover the entrance and make sure no one gets in."

Buffy started running into the clearing. "Buffy, where are you going?" Faith called.

"I've got a date to save the world. I was told to go this way."

Buffy ran through the barrier just as it started to collapse. She made it just before it closed. "Buffy, here," called Kendra.

Buffy followed the voice. Buffy looked up in the barrier. It had held the demons out. "What is this place?"

Kendra answered, "Dis is da centa of battle. Da heavens set dis up for our use. "

"Our use?" Buffy asked, unsure.

"Yes, OUR use," came a voice from behind Buffy.

Buffy looked over to see the spirit of Nikki Wood. "Oh my…Nikki, is that-?"

The former slayer nodded. "We need your help. The Powerful Ones have told us so."

Buffy stared in awe. "Wait, you know the Powers That Be!"

"Yes, now Buffy, pay attention!" Nikki scolded.

"Sorry," Buffy responded sheepishly, "go on."

Nikki inhaled, patience very thin on her face. "Anyway, they told us that your scythe is the power that we need to beat the evil ones. Apparently when Willow accessed the power to change the laws of slayerhood, this changed the whole way of our world. The Powers knew that someday hell would gain enough power to try to dominate the world again. How would you stop it?"

Buffy wondered too, but then something clicked. "Are you saying that the ancient power of my scythe is the same ancient power used by the PTB to hurt the underworld?"

Nikki's smile broadened. "Good job! That's exactly the power that we need. Your scythe supplies that. It was created to destroy and entrap the ones who belong in hell."

"Using da power of all de slayers, da creatures should go back to deir hell," Kendra stated.

"Wait, are you talking about all of the present slayers? I think that would be too hard," Buffy stated.

Nikki said, "No, it has to be the slayers past and one living slayer; you."

Buffy stared at the spirits. "Well obviously I'm in. How do we do this?"

"You must slice a palm and drop some blood onto the scythe, then call out to the slayers past, we will take care of the rest," Nikki assured.

"Okay then, let's do this." Buffy grabbed her scythe and sliced her palm. She placed the handle of the scythe in the sliced hand. "I call upon the slayers past, help me stop the evil ones and put them in hell."

Buffy saw many spirit of past slayers flood into the open space. She recognized so, like Lucy Hanover, The Primitive Slayer, and the girl from the Boxer Rebellion. All of the old, lost slayers were present. It was obvious that Nikki and Kendra were the leaders of this slayer group. "Ladies, we must all join together into one form. Buffy, you will have to hold all of our spirits within yourself in order to complete the spell." Buffy nodded in a confident manner. "Okay, Slayers, join together!"

The spirits all turned into small, white lights. The lights all joined together to create a big all of white energy. Buffy took notice to the demons trying to penetrate the protective barrier that she was in. The demons knocked at it, causing some racks in the structure. "Um…Nikki, you might want to-" Buffy fell silent.

The ball of energy had entered her, and all of the slayers were present. Buffy's eyes shown white. Buffy spoke with a voice with a mixture of pitches, all of the slayers speaking the chant. "Slayers past, present, and future, with your strength, we can win!" A new barrier surrounded Buffy, covering her body. Moments later, the barrier was transparent and Buffy wore a new white dress. Her body was lifted into the air with such grace. She looked beautiful, her injuries healed over and/or gone, and her skin was soft and rosy. The voice continued chanting,

"One and all who threaten the earth will no longer be able to stay in this form. We call upon the power of land, wind, fire and water. Hell on earth shall never reign, with the ancient powers of the slayers old, we banish you from the earth in all vain." When the spell was said, the sharp end of the scythe turned into a white, shining light. The crowd of demons and people looked at the light, gradually growing in size. "Night by day and day by night, change the darkness into light." Buffy started to swing the scythe towards the demons. The all struggled and screamed, trying to avoid the light, but the light changed them into angels for the good. These newly formed angels flew up towards the sky. All of these demons were changed, while others managed to dodge the slayer power and returned to their hell dimensions. "Go away you dark ones, the light has won, return to your dimensions, it is done."

The walls of the dimensions closed and the demons were sealed into it. Everything was clear, the field empty, and the demons were gone. Buffy's body was lowered to the ground. When her feet touched the ground, she fell forward onto her knees. With her face towards the sky, the spirits erupted from within herself. Each spirit separated and went to their true forms. The battle was over and it was time for Buffy to take care of one last detail.


	8. Schoolyard Fight

**A/N: Hi again. I hope you enjoyed the last chapter. I know it's a little far fetched, but then again, that's what happens in Buffy. Finally, everything Buffy ever wanted is coming soon. I hope you enjoy this chapter and please review it!**

**Chapter 8**

Buffy started to get up from her landing spot, her white dress in dirty ruins. Xander and the others joined together around her. "Buffy, are you okay?" he asked.

Xander came to her side, but Buffy was already standing up. "I'm fine," but Buffy started to topple onto Xander.

He caught her and supported her. "That was amazing!" Willow exclaimed. "How did you do that?"

Buffy smirked. "Well, it wasn't all-"

She was interrupted by the obnoxious Angelus. "Okay, I helped, it's time for some major slayer blood shed."

"I definitely couldn't agree more," Spike grinned, a growl purring in his chest.

Giles was concerned. "Uh, Buffy, I think you probably shouldn't be-"

Buffy put her hand up. She started to walk forward. "It's cool Giles. I can handle this." Buffy walked closer to the vampires and straightened herself up. "This is going to be over right now."

"I'm here for back up," Faith announced.

Kennedy stated, "Same here."

Buffy shook her head. "No, this is something I've got to do by myself, no help." A boundary came between Buffy and her friends. She was caged in with her vampire enemies. "Are you ready to fight, because you're going to get one?"

Angelus smiled. "You don't look well, maybe you should sit out and just let us end it for you," he taunted.

"You wish," Buffy spoke through gritted teeth.

Angelus chuckled. "Then we're ready to fight."

Angelus charged Buffy. She flipped herself over his head. As she flipped in the air, she caught Angelus in the back of his head. Spike came at her and she dodged him. She moved past him, then dug her heel into his calf. "This is SO not going to happen the way you want it to."

Spike was up and rushed at her again. She dodged his punches, passing each side of her body. She then made full contact punches to his face. Then, she kicked him with a round house kick and he went flying into the barrier.

Angelus grabbed her by the back of her neck and pulled her up off the ground. "I think you're wrong about that," he said, vamp face in full.

Angelus started to bite her. She took her heel and plunged it towards his crotch and he slightly bent over. Then, she kicked him in the face with the toes of her foot. Angelus loosened his grip and stumbled backwards. Buffy dropped onto her feet. "It's not over yet." Spike tackled her down. He had her stuck in between his legs and she struggled against his weight. He punched her a couple of times. _I need a weapon!_

"This is over," Spike announced. He moved closer to bite her. Buffy could hear her friends and peers screaming in horror to Buffy's defeat. Her eyes went wide when she heard the blond vampire say, "Slayer number three." He went for the plunge when he suddenly shot back up. She saw a piece of wood resting through his chest.

"What the-," but he was dusted before he finished his sentence.

Buffy was in shock. _What was that?_ She thought.

Buffy's scythe fell to the ground in front of her. She looked to see the group congratulating Willow, but Willow looked just as shocked. "There's no way she just-," Angelus was just as shocked.

Buffy grabbed her scythe, then got to her feet. She gave Angelus a dark glare. "I think this party is just getting interesting."

"I guarantee you, it's going to be even more interesting when I tear your throat out."

"You're going to be wishing you were you were fighting Faith."

Buffy charged Angelus. He dodged her, but she was prepared. She struck her scythe blade towards him. He just missed the major part of the blade, but got a thing slice through his abdomen. He went to punch her, but she grabbed his fist and twisted his arm to his back. She was about to kick, but he flipped her over him to the ground. She brought her foot up and kicked him in the side of the head. He spiraled in the air and fell to the ground. Buffy got up and prepared to strike.

Angelus screamed in agony. "Ahhh!!" Buffy stopped cold. Angelus looked away from Buffy. He stopped screaming. When he stopped, he turned towards her and squinted. "Buffy?" he whispered. Buffy was frightened by this. "Where am I?"

"Angel?" He got up and hugged her. She hugged him back. _Is this real?_ She thought.

"Don't ever leave me."

Buffy felt Angelus playing with her hair. _Alright, this feels like a trap. Too much of an Angelus feeling._ She felt the sad tears stinging her eyes. She had to fake cry to make it completely real. She sniffed, "I'll never leave you again." She felt him move his move her hair away from her neck. A tear fell from her eye. "Ill never leave you, Angel." She pulled the scythe up and stuck the wood through his heart. "But I'll never stay with you, Angelus," she said through gritted teeth.

Angelus stared at her stunned. He shook his head at her. He then turned to dust before her eyes. Buffy tried to hold the waterfall full of tears she had. The barriers fell and all of the slayers and her friends walked into the cleared pavement. Xander walked to her and touched her shoulder. "Buffy, it's going to be okay."

Buffy fell to her knees, throwing her scythe aside. They levies broke open and the tears started streaming down her face. Xander knelt down next to her and placed her head on his shoulders. "It's not okay. I killed him, Xander. I killed him!"

All she could do was cry. She had just killed the two most important men of her life, what was she to do? Willow went to Buffy's other side and hugged her tightly. "It's not your fault, Buffy. You had no choice."

Willow smoothed her best friend's hair trying to sooth her. It didn't help and Buffy's sobs refused to seize.


	9. Rewards of a Lifetime

**A/N: Okay, I know that chapter ended in the worst way any Buffy/Angel fan could possibly imagine, however, I guarantee that it kind of had to happen. Originally, I had written this chapter with the last one, but I needed to make it more dramatic and less long, so here we go, part 2 of the last chapter. I hope you can appreciate what I did. These things are VERY far fetched, but it's what I wanted to add. Please give me more reviews because I like this idea and I added it to all of my other pre-written stories!**

**Chapter 9**

Buffy's sobs were gut wrenching. The two men were gone and there was nothing she could do about it. Her stomach was off and the other slayers were staring at her, an awkward silence among them as their leader went through a melt down. Buffy took a breath. "I don't feel very good," came a soft statement.

A familiar voice said, "Buffy, sweetheart."

Buffy looked up to see a shocking figure. "Mom?"

Joyce's spirit was present in front of her daughter. "Hi, honey. I'm am very sorry for your losses, but I think I have some cheery news," Joyce said, smiling brightly.

Buffy sarcastically smirked. "Yeah, good luck. I think cheery news is going to be hard today."

Joyce ignored Buffy's comment. "I would like you to meet one of the people belonging to the Powers That Be."

"The- the Powers That Be?" Giles stuttered.

Joyce nodded. A spirit appeared out of nowhere next to Joyce. "Buffy, everyone, this is Dkorghick. Dkorghick, this is-"

"Ms. Buffy Anne Summers, yes she has quite a reputation to the people up there. We always knew you and your soul were something special," Dkorghick said.

Dkorghick was a brunette man with plain dark rimmed glasses. He could basically be described as your average computer geek, but he had a strong masculine voice to him. He was slightly average weight and height. Buffy was taken aback. "Well, thank you," she said, semi modest and semi bothered.

Joyce informed the crew, "Dkorghick runs a special slayers department. Such a sweet angel you are," she said, sweetly.

Buffy shrieked in horror, "Angel!"

Willow brightened up. "WOW, a real angel! How do you become one? What's the job like?"

"Another time, Ms. Rosenberg," Dkorgick said. Willow looked excited, but Buffy did not want to listen to anyone right now. "Now, returning to business. You, my dear Ms. Summers, are like no other slayer ever to live. You have saved the world many times over and changed prophecies to your wants and needs. You have died twice and came back stronger than before. You-"

Buffy was annoyed. "Look, Mr. Dkorghick—can I just call you Dick? Whatever, I would like to go home soon and I know my own biography so can you just get to the point already or is this why you're here, to make remember my past experiences?" Buffy snapped with impatience.

The angel smiled. "I was waiting for this to show up. Buffy, I thought I would just comment on your achievements, that would be why I admire you so, but you still do need to learn patience." Buffy glared at him. "Anyways, because of all you have done, The Powers have decided to reward you for all of your hard work and dedication to the good fight." Buffy had to admit, this new kind of brightened her up. She gracefully stood up from her sitting position. "The first of you rewards has already been test driven by you."

Buffy arched a brow at him. "I have?" she questioned.

"Is that what caused to move the scythe when Spike was staked?" Willow asked.

Buffy started to feel bad again at the reminder. She felt like it was her fault that Spike died. "Yes, Ms. Rosenberg," Dkorghick paused. "Part of the new slayer laws that the Powers That Be are creating state that whoever the leader of the slayers might be, they will get honorary powers of magic to help them protect their area better. We know you have a witch on your side, Buffy, but the true fact is that two witches can make any one spell double in power."

Xander nodded. "That's always a good thing."

Willow beamed with the idea of having another witch, let alone her best friend, to work on magic with. "I guess," Buffy said in a ho-hum fashion.

She wasn't sure about having magic in her possession. It wasn't her strength and she wasn't into the casting of spells. She'd rather have action, but who knows, it could be fun.

"This isn't the only change we have made. The Powers are the reason for the random change of Angel to Angelus and Spike to William the Bloody. They were meant to turn to their evil alter-egos again."

Buffy shot her head up, stunned. "What? Why?"

Dkorghick answered, "Because they were being tested. We wanted to know if Angelus or William the Bloody would be willing to help the side of good, even if it was their last choice, and they did. Angelus even saved your life, Ms. Summers. So, even though he signed his humanity away, we are willing to give both vampires their life back. They will be human until their end."

Buffy's smile faded. "That's great and all, except for one thing. They are both dead, thanks to me."

Dkorghick smiled. "Ms. Summers, with the line of work you are in, I would have figured that you would have understood this by now. Everything happens for a reason. The two men are not done yet."

Buffy's eyes went wide, constantly blinking. "Excuse me?"

"Ashes to ashes, dust to dust." The angel to his hands and placed them over both piles of dust. His hands glowed and the dust started to form two different shapes; the bodies of her two dead lovers. First there were the skeletons, next the muscle returned, then the veins and blood, and finally skin and their original clothes. "Now to add the humanity." Dkorghick's hands glowed again. This went to both men's hearts. Both men grunted during the impact. Angel looked over his new body and he could feel the blood pulsing through him. Spike did the same thing. Neither men spoke. "Time for the real test. Buffy, could you assist Willow in bringing the sun out of the clouds. We needed to do this anyway."

Buffy was in disbelief, but she was excited. "Come on, Will! Let's do this!" Willow took a hold of Buffy's hand. She started to chant a spell Buffy didn't know, so Buffy just transferred her magical energy into Willow. _Could they really be back AND human?_ "Please let Angel be okay," Buffy mumbled.

The clouds started to disappear and the sun shown high in the sky. Both and Spike shied away from the warm beams at first, but they adjusted to it. "Everything should be set," announced Dkorghick.

Buffy looked at the newly reborn men. "Angel?" she said with her usual greeting for him.

"Buffy?" Angel smiled at her.

She ran up to him and hugged him. Buffy looked him I the eyes and gave him a passionate kiss. It just happened, in front of her mother, her friends, her sister, and the slayers, but she didn't care! She pulled away and pt her hand on his heart. "I feel your heartbeat. I'll never forget this moment," she said, eyes brimming with happy tears.

She started to kiss him again. "I' fine. Good to see you too," Spike said in an annoyed manner.

Buffy stopped kissing Angel, then turned to Spike. "I'm sorry. Hello, Spike." Buffy reluctantly broke away from Angel and hugged Spike. She could feel his heart race during the contact. "Okay, just a tad creepy. I've never hugged you or Angel and felt your heart beating." She looked up at the sun. "I never imagined talking to you two out in the sunlight." Buffy walked back to Angel and just held him tight in her grasp. "This is SO incredible. Dkorghick, tell The Powers thank you. I really appreciate the rewards."

Dkorghick shook his head. "No, thank you, Buffy. It is because of you that our world is still safe and is not controlled by hell." Willow was tearing at the sight, but all of the other girls looked happy for Buffy. The angel paused. "Unfortunately, I must return to the heavens at once. Please forgive the quick disappearance. Buffy and Angel, good luck on your new life. I hope you two and all of your followers are very happy."

Dkorghick turned and disappeared into the nothingness. Buffy said skeptically, "Thanks for all the help." She turned her head towards Angel. "I'm glad to have you back. You are never leaving me again, _right_?"

"Well," Angel paused. Buffy gave him a stern look. "I doubt I'm going anywhere anytime soon."

Angel kissed her forehead and she held onto him tighter. There were a couple of moments of silence, everyone trying to absorb everything that had happened that day. Faith broke the silence. "So, where do we go from here?"

"I don't know about the rest of you, but I want to go home to Rome. I'm beat!" Buffy exclaimed.

Spike stated, "So this is your slayer army. Looks pretty big."

Buffy frowned. "It was bigger when we got here." Buffy turned to see her mother was still there. She had almost for gotten about her. "Mom, I really do miss you."

Joyce smiled. "Believe me, honey, I know. Please, just remember, I'm always watching you and Dawn." Joyce tried to touch Buffy's face, but the hand passed through her. Joyce turned her face to Angel. "And you. I know how much she loves you and I'm sorry I never appreciated that. I really do see why you two belong. I'm sorry for all of the trouble I caused."

Angel nodded. "I understand what you think, but thank you."

Joyce looked him in the eyes. "You are in charge of watching both of my girls. It's your job to protect them now."

"I will," Angel promised.

"I must leave," Joyce announced. "I love you, Buffy. Please take care."

Joyce started to disappear into the air. "Good-bye, Mom."

Angel stood at Buffy's side. "Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah," Buffy answered and together, the couple and the giant group of Scoobies started to walk towards the airport.


	10. New Information

**A/N: Hi, okay, I'm almost to the end of my story, however, I have a ton more pre-written, but I lost the story that continues after this, so I need everyone to tell me if I should add the intro to the missing story at the end of this or should I skip over it and re-write my ending. Please let me know and keep reviewing. Also, this might be a little confusing because my writing was weird when I did this, so let me know if it's confusing or not. Thanks in advanced!**

**Chapter 10**

The group of slayers and friends were walking towards the airport. Buffy's thoughts were so jumbled as she was thinking. She was trying to decipher the events of the past couple of days. She lived to tell this tale to her new slayers, maybe her children and possibly grandchildren. She had been saved during this battle many times over thanks to Spike, Angel/Angelus, and- "Oh my God!" Buffy exclaimed.

Angel halted and looked at her, but the rest of the troops kept going. "What's wrong?" Angel asked with concern.

"The boy who saved me at Wolfram & Hart, we left him in the alley!"

_Damn it!_ "I forgot about Connor. I can't believe it." Angel paused to think. "Stay with the others, I'll go get him."

Buffy gave him a 'yeah, right' look. "No way. I just got you back, and besides, you're not super strong vampire anymore. I'm coming with."

The couple walked together and started walking towards the alley. Spike noticed their back pedaling. "Where are you two love birds going?" he yelled with amusement.

Buffy rolled her eyes. She yelled back to him, "Don't worry about it, just wait for us."

The couple continued to walk towards Buffy's savior. "So, who's Connor?"

"Well, he's uh-" Angel paused trying to figure out what to say. He wasn't sure how to explain Connor to Buffy. _Well, you see, back when we were broken up, I got together with Darla once and somehow she got pregnant. _Angel looked up. "We have company."

Buffy looked ahead. Sure enough, to of the demons didn't make it back to their dimension. Tough as nails as those thing are, Buffy was in for an interesting time. One slayer and a newly formed human. "Great," Buffy mumbled, rolling her eyes. "Angel, stay behind me," she ordered.

Angel disagreed. "I don't think so. I'm helping, you can't do this alone. "

Buffy snapped, "No you're not! Angel, you're human now, we've been through what happens to you as a human. I am not risking you, not when I just got you back."

Angel gave her a confused look. _How does she know? She's not supposed to remember that day!_ Angel lightly chuckled. "How-- when did we do that?"

_Crap! He doesn't know that I know._ "Um… about five years ago. I was in college and you came to warn me. It was the day after Thanksgiving."

"That's what I thought, but you shouldn't be remembering this!"

"Well you see-- never mind. You're not fighting, I'm going to do this." The demons rushed her. "Go find Connor!"

Buffy went to attack these demons. She felt physically drained, but it was her duty. She dodged one demon, then kicked the other. The first demon came back and punched her. Buffy did a spiral flip in the air and fell to the ground. Angel growled. "That's it. Now, I'm mad."

Angel ran in and attacked the demon that punched Buffy. He managed to pull it off her and punched it _hard_.

Buffy flipped up onto her feet. _What the hell? Adrenaline boost?_ She thought, trying to figure out Angel's sudden boost of strength.

Buffy attacked the other demon. She punched it, and then kicked the demon's shin. Next, she high kicked it in the face. The demon fell to the ground. She went to slice through the demon when it grabbed her scythe and flipped her into a wall. Buffy hit the wall head first and fell unconscious. Angel caught the incident. "Buffy!" Angel snapped the neck of his demon, then moved on to kill Buffy's. The demon had her scythe and moved towards Buffy. "Don't you dare touch her." The demon turned and Angel punched it in the face. It flew into a trash can, putting a good sized dent in the metal, and dropped the scythe. Angel picked up the scythe and sliced the demon's head off. The demon was dead. Angel ran over to Buffy. He held up her head in his hands, leaning her body against himself. "Buffy, are you okay?" She gave him no response. "Buffy?" He checked for her pulse. She was still alive. He started to lift her up, when he remembered Connor. "Damn it!" Angel had to think. "She has a cell phone," he mumbled, searching her pockets for her phone.

Buffy lightly moaned. "Angel?" she mumbled. He jumped in surprise. "Angel, why does my head hurt?" she asked lightly.

Angel lightly smiled and chuckled. "Good morning. You were just kind of thrown into a wall."

"Oh," Buffy paused. "Does that mean I can go back to sleep, or do I have or get up.

"Well, we don't have to leave. We could just stay here and waste time, or we could pick up Connor, get on a plane, and waste time when we get home."

Buffy grinned. Then she sweetly kissed him. "I guess I will get up." She tried to rise, but lost her balance. "Okay, maybe not."

Angel looked a little concerned. "Do you want to stay here while I check on Connor?"

"Please do," she commented, her cheeks blushed with embarrassment.

Angel kissed her forehead. "I will be right back."

Buffy just hoped so.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Buffy had only waited a few minutes when Angel returned. He had Connor in his arms. "Sorry it too so long."

Buffy smirked. Then, she looked at the boy. "Are you sure he's okay?"

Buffy started to look over the kid. "Yeah, he has a pulse, which still surprises me." Buffy arched her brow. Angel answered quickly, "Because that was quite a fall he had." Angel lied to Buffy. He didn't want to tell her that Connor was the son of two vampires. "He's okay though."

"Good," Buffy answered. She slowly rose to her feet. "We need to get going." She looked into the boys face again, remembering her thought from Wolfram & Hart.

"_You need to leave," she heard a voice from the floor. She looked towards the voice to see a boy no more than 17 or 18 years old on the lobby floor. "The building is going to be collapsing soon."_

"_Kid, who are you to…" Then she paused and looked at the boy closer. Those eyes, they reminded her of someone, no, something. The man she had once killed had that expression on his face. "Are you related to Angel?" she asked._

She had to ask Angel. "Why is that boy so important to you?" she asked.

Angel should have expected this. She knew him too well. He tried to change the subject. "I just love the sun, don't you?"

"That hurts, Angel. You should know I'm not that stupid, so tell me what you are trying to hide from me!" she yelled.

"Nothing!" Angel exclaimed, but Buffy heard the little tint of nervousness. Buffy glared at him. "Fine!" Angel exclaimed. "I'll tell you." He took a deep breath. Buffy, Connor- - Connor is my son."

Buffy was taken aback. She started blinking. "Huh? W-w-wha- - huh?" Buffy was confused and it hurt her head… well that could be a possible concussion too. "So, is he a vampire or something?"

"No, it's… I don't know how it happened, but I was mad one night and I didn't care about my mission so I- - Darla was in my apartment and- -"

Buffy interrupted. "Wait, Darla's alive? When was this? Before you knew me, and you weren't going to tell me. I thought you said you couldn't have kids!"

Buffy's mind was filled with questions. She couldn't help but freak out over this news. "Now hold on a second. Stop jumping to conclusions and let me explain," Angel ordered. Buffy closed her mouth and gave him a mad expression he knew all too well. She had her arms crossed, softly glaring at him. Angel took a breath. "The year after I left Sunnydale, Wolfram & Hart brought Darla back as a human to try and throw me, but it didn't work. Drusilla turned her back into a vampire and she was as she was before Sunnydale. On the night, I didn't find perfect happiness with her; it was just making a statement." He noticed Buffy's hurt expression. Angel continued. "Somehow, The Powers made sure she was pregnant. I don't know. She came back months later in that state. Within the next 48 hours, Darla staked herself, allowing Connor to be born. I took Connor in and was raising him. It was all good until Wesley found a prophecy that said I would kill my son. He was given to my enemy, Holtz, and taken into a hell dimension. He came back not too long later like this. To sum things up, he was evil for a while, then I became CEO where I made a deal to give Connor a happy, normal life."

Buffy mumbled, "Well, at least somebody has one."

Angel gave a small smile. "The deal was broken, and Connor got his memories back, but he doesn't care about the old days. As long as he gets to college and everything, he's fine, thank God!"

Buffy nodded. "Alright, I guess things have been hectic since I've been gone." She gulped. "Poor kid's had it rough. I'll help you carry him."

Buffy took an arm. "That's it," Angel sounded surprised. "No fireworks or yelling fits?"

Buffy chuckled. "Look, I have no reason to think you are lying to me. Your tale is a little too tall for me to disbelieve anymore. I'm learning to accept what people tell me." Angel nodded. The couple started walking towards the airport. "Angel, how did you fight off those demons?"

Angel shook his head. "I honestly don't know. I guess being your protector will always be true."

They walked together, carrying the boy, Connor, and Buffy's scythe. The dark clouds had disappeared and the sun was out. The people of Los Angeles started walking the streets again. Nobody was really sure what had happened, but when the saw Buffy and Angel, they knew who the warriors were that got rid of the terrible creatures. At one point, someone started to clap for these brave people. Then, one by one, people started applauding, the sound echoing around the city. This was the city's way of saying thank you.

"I miss this city. They were always so appreciative." Buffy looked over towards Angel and they both laughed.

When the couple arrived to the airport, they got ready for lift off. Connor had been placed into a bed to relax. Buffy was talking to Willow. "Honestly, I have no idea how, but Angel seems to have his vampire powers. I can't figure it out. I mean, he was in the sunlight and he didn't combust."

Willow thought for a minute. "I can look into it. That definitely doesn't sound like complete humanity."

Buffy pleaded, "Please do. I don't plan on understanding The Powers That Be, but their policies just don't make sense!"

Willow patted her best friend's shoulder. "I'll see what I can do."

The loud speaker crackled. "This is your captain speaking. Everyone, please get seated and be ready for take off."

Buffy walked over to her seat next to Angel. Angel was already asleep, so Buffy sat down and snuggled next to him. Angel smiled at her action, then wrapped hisarm around her.

**A/N: Okay, so please let me know if I should add the next part of the story the way I have it, even though I'm missing the continuation story.**


	11. Hell is Where the Chaos Lays

**I'm SO sorry I didn't write this in SO long. Things are hectic as usual, but anyways, I'm a little disappointed I didn't get any reviews about my story's situation. So what I'm going to do is I'll finish it the way I have it and skip the continuation story s I can re-write it later. My next story is called "Life Is What You Make It" (I might change it though). The main summary will be up later, but essentially everything will be changing. For now, I'm finishing up this story, so I hope you enjoy and please review! BTW- I have no idea if this type of plane exists, but it's The Immortal's items essentially, so he will be rich enough to have it this way…**

**Chapter 11**

Inside a special bed room on the plane, Buffy and Angel were sitting in chairs watching over the boy, Connor. Buffy was asleep on Angel's shoulder. Angel couldn't help but watch her. He had never felt this way about anyone, including Nina. "We are forty minutes away from landing, so everyone must prepare to take your seat and buckle up," announced the captain.

Angel lightly touched Buffy's shoulder. "Buffy, we're almost in Rome."

"Mmmmm," she moaned. Buffy looked up into her lover's face and smiled. "Hi."

Angel responded, "Hi, yourself." He smiled at her. "It's time to wake up."

She closed her eyes. "Just ten more minutes please. It was a good nap." She opened her eyes to give him a coy expression. "I had a _very_ nice dream."

"Oh really," Angel chuckled. "Can you tell me what it was about?"

"I don't know." Angel gave her a quick peck on the lips. "Possibly," she teased. Angel gave her a sweet kiss. "Maybe," Buffy laughed. Then, Angel gave her a long romantic kiss. "Okay, you win!" Buffy adjusted her messy hair. "Well, it was me and you of course. We were at the beach enjoying the warm, salty water, the sand tickling our feet, and the hot sun beating down on our bare skin. We were sharing strawberries and whipped cream. Then, we started to kiss…"

There was a groan in the background. Angel looked over. "Connor? Connor, are you waking up?" Angel stood up and walked to his son.

Buffy murmured, "So much for story time." She lightly shook her head and rolled her eyes. Buffy smiled and got up out of her seat. She looked at Connor, Angel's son. _The spawn of_ **Darla**, Buffy thought. _Ouch, even I thought that sounded a little harsh for me. _

"Dad?" Connor asked. "What's going on? Where are we?"

Angel said, "Everything is fine. You were saved and we are taking you to Buffy's home in Rome."

"Buffy?" Connor whispered with confusion. "And Rome? Rome, Italy?" His voice rose a couple of pitches.

Buffy walked over and replaced Angel. "Hi, I'm Buffy. Thank you for saving me by the way."

"You're Buffy? Dad told me a lot about you! You are very pretty, I just could never picture you."

Buffy was suspicious. "He did, huh?" She looked at Angel in the corner of her eye. "All good I hope."

"Well, yeah. He was telling me about his slayer friend and how you were together. By the way, a vampire and a slayer, that's so retro."

Buffy couldn't help but chuckle. "Well, enough about us. How are you? Do feel okay?"

"Actually, I feel **great**! How long have I been out for?"

"Um- I arrived in LA on Tuesday?" She looked over to Angel, unsure of what to say.

"That sounds about right. We were fighting about ten hours or so… Angel trailed off and gave up. "Okay, what is today?" Angel pulled out his cell phone. "It's Friday here and it's Thursday at home."

"I've been out for two days!!!!" Connor exclaimed.

Angel's voice softened, "Well, that was a pretty nasty fall you had, Connor. Yu must understand that."

Buffy leaned closer to Connor to look into his face more. "Relax Connor. I know it's shocking, but really, be thankful you weren't in tat battle. Imagine what your father would have been like if he lost you." Buffy smirked at Angel, but he was unfocused, his expression everywhere but the conversation. He looked a little different too. "Right Angel," Buffy pointed out.

"Y-yeah, I would have been a wreck."

"Alright, but what happened to the girl, uh- what's her name?" Connor asked.

"What?" Buffy shook her head, but then the light bulb went on. "Oh, that girl from Wolfram & Hart!" Buffy thought about her. "Angel, she was a brunette, about my height, pretty. She was crying over a man, I initially thought," Buffy stopped to breathe for her next sentence, "it was Nina crying over you."

Angel answered, "That sounds like Eve. So she got out safe?" he asked curiously.

"Yeah, she did," Buffy answered. "I hope she's okay. She wasn't with us when you came after us, Angel?"

"What does she matter? Eve isn't important to the current conversations," Angel answered bitterly.

Buffy was taken aback by his tone. Buffy growled back, "Let's see, she's kind of an innocent and she was kind of in trouble! What's with the sudden mood change?"

Angel smiled. "It's nothing. I just don't want to have to deal with her." Angel walked over and put his arm around her shoulder. "I'd rather deal with you," he whispered.

Buffy didn't look at his face. Connor looked and felt uncomfortable. Buffy smiled and looked at Angel. "You wanna deal with me, huh?" Buffy flipped around and grabbed Angel's neck, pinning him into the wall. She put her face right p in his. "How's this?" Buffy had no time or patience for games. "I have no time or patience for this. I was just in a very long battle and I'm very pissed off. Tell me now, where's Angel?"

"Buffy, what's wrong with you? I am Angel."

Buffy punched the face of her love. "One more time for me." She took notice to an amulet hanging off his neck. She yanked it off. "I've never seen this on you before, Lover. Let's see what power it has." Buffy said, all signs of happy Buffy gone; there was only the unhappy slayer left.

The man made a gesture. "You really don't want to touch that."

"Ya wanna bet?" Buffy smirked. She threw the amulet against the wall without turning away. The small jewel shattered and green light filled the room. "Oops, my bad. Even though I'm the slayer, I've always had this habit of being a klutz." Whoever was in Angel's place was beginning to transform into their real form. The man's features started to become older and somewhat familiar. It was the complete face that gave everything away. "My, my, Ethan Rayne, however could I not have guessed? Now," gripping his throat tighter, "where's Angel?"

"He's on the plane, fine and dandy," Ethan spoke through the choke hold.

Buffy snarled, "Connor, stay here!" She pulled Ethan along. "I have some chaos to deal with." She was dragging. "So Ethan, how did you manage to get away from the Initiative? Did one of your 'chaos gods' let you free?" He wasn't answering her question. She walked into the main seating area, "Giles, I just found some baggage I'd like be rid of."

Giles looked over and his head started shaking. "Hello, Ethan." He sounded so British.

"Ello, Ripper," Ethan responded with a sly smile.

"Enough with the British fake hellos. I need to call the dispatcher to have authorities meet us at the airport. Giles, watch him." She sat Ethan down and pointed at him. "You stay! If Buffy sees you gone, Buffy beat you. Got it!" She didn't wait for his answer. She walked straight into the cockpit. "Now, guys, I'm sorry to bother you, but…" she looked up and the windshield was splattered with blood. The captain and co captain were sliced up. "Oh no." Out of shock, Buffy ran to the others. "Somebody better know how to fly a plane because our pilots are dead!"

"WHAT?!" Giles exclaimed.

_I need to clean the pit_, Buffy thought, _but how?_ Buffy just started waving her ands for some reason and things were moving. "Hmmm… no words?" Buffy finished it up then called out, "Willow, I need you to fly with magic. You're the best hope."

"I'm here," Willow ran in behind her. She called the dispatcher and everything was in order. Buffy nodded and walked back towards Ethan.

"Okay, now I have a sec to chat." Buffy sat down and crossed one leg over the other. "Ethan, what kind of chaos is in your brain today? Kidnap my boyfriend to restore a broken down vampire, to change him into his evil self, or to beat him to a bloody pulp. Wait a second, all that has already happened, so you're going to have something new cooking."

"Well, at least you have that much right."

Buffy punched hi in the face. "Okay, let's try this again. Where is Angel?" She waited for a few seconds. "Okay Ethan, last shot before I introduce you to Faith and Kennedy… or I throw you out the door without a parachute."

"Go ahead, throw me out. We're over water, so I'll be able to swim."

"Not if I chain your arms and legs together."

Ethan laughed in Buffy's face. His eyes gleamed with humor… _or was it ignorance_, Buffy thought. "There is no way you have chain or rope o this plane, or were you a girl scout, Buffy?"

Giles pulled Buffy aside. "Buffy," he whispered, "he has a point. Where are we going to get chains I the middle of the air?"

"Don't worry, I'll take care of it." Buffy turned around and yelled, "Faith, Kennedy!" The two girls hobbled painfully over to her. Faith was covered in obvious cuts and bruises. Kennedy, however, took the most of the beating. Her left leg was wrapped in ice packs and her right arm was slung.

"Hey B, need our help?" Faith asked. Ethan snickered.

Buffy rolled her eyes. "I just need you guys-I mean gals- to give this man the best element of torture you can provide without making it look like our profile and without killing him."

"That's it, huh?" Kennedy sounded smug.

"Simple, but what are we talking?" Faith asked. "Are we saying blunt, sharp, hot, cold, loud, or something new? Oooo, how about electrical?"

Buffy gave Faith a grave look. "You're enjoying this just a little too much, especially knowing your past."

"What can I say? I was the Master of Torment."

"Okay, whatever, just get it done. I _need_ to find Angel!" Buffy quickly walked back to the cockpit. "How are you doing, Will?"

"Pretty good. It says we should be close to Rome soon."

Buffy took a deep breath. "Okay, now how do I get to the lower levels?" She had a good idea that was where Angel was hidden somewhere down there.

"There is a door there, behind the curtains. It'll lead you to the stairway that reaches the other slayers and watchers." Buffy nodded and followed the path. She reached the top of the stairs and decided to cut some time by flipping off the above floor and landing on the ground floor.

Buffy looked both ways. _Where could he be?_ she thought. Buffy chose a direction and dashed off looking for any kind of door. She found a hallway with many doors. She started opening everyone until she found a locked one. "Hmmm… this is a tad suspicious." Buffy broke the lock and handle.

As she went to open the door, a sort of numbness hit her brain and a voice spoke out, _Don't open that door, Buffy! _

Buffy looked back and forth. "Angel, is that you?" Buffy asked with confusion. "What are you doing? Are you hiding on me, 'cause it's not funny?"

_Buffy, I'm locked up and gagged. I was only able to telepathically communicate with you._

"Handy skill," Buffy commented, "but why can't I come in? You obviously need my help!"

_Ethan set up a bomb. Whoever opens the door will set off a trigger on a gun barrel staring me in the face. _

"Right, so opening the door- out!" Buffy thought for a moment. "I can use my magic to transport myself on the other side of this door."

Angel hesitated. "Well, you could but that will get both of us killed. There are weight censors on the ground that will force bolts to come shooting out of the walls and through the air."

"Lovely. He sure thought of everything." Buffy took a deep breath. "I guess this calls for Super Willow and DAMN IT! She can't be here because she has to fly the plane," Buffy sped through.

_WHAT?!?!_

Buffy ignored Angel's comment. "I don't know my magical abilities, so I can't do anything about it." Buffy was so horrified. _What can I do?_ she asked.

_You can do it, Buffy. You have to!_

"How?"

_Any witch or warlock who has powerful thinking and concentration skills can produce magic. Your honing and meditation skills can do the job._

"Really? Since when?" Angel was silent. "Right, concentrate, I know." _What do I think about? _

_In order to do this, you need to think of what you need to do to save me._

"Okay, okay. This is simple," she lied to herself. She closed her eyes for better focus. _Okay, I want to be able to save Angel by entering the room without triggering the traps. I also need to be able to pull him out of the room safely without triggering the traps. _She had these thoughts in her head for a few minutes, so she concentrated longer and harder at rescuing Angel. She waited a few more minutes to feel the affects. "Angel, I don't think this is working." Buffy opened her eyes to see that she was staring at the floor. "Woah!" Buffy spun crazily losing her grip. She fought to stop it and won control over her magic. She stood upright now and walked on the invisible surface below her feet. "Why didn't you warn me?"

She pulled the gag out to allow him to say, "I couldn't because A) you were concentrating so hard I couldn't speak to you, and B) letting the magic charge like that helps you have more power and time for your task."

"Oh," she said sheepishly. "That makes sense." She worked at his chains. They loosened up a little and dropped. Buffy held on to Angel before he hit the ground. "Okay, let's get the hell out of here."

Angel held on to Buffy. "I'm liking that plan." Buffy tilted the gun away.

"Not so fast," called a voice. Buffy and Angel looked over to see Ethan at the door. "You're not getting away that easily."

"How did you..?" Buffy started to ask.

"It was all quite simple, really. I still possessed pendants that you did not find nor asked for." Ethan laughed,

"Well, I have two or three places in mind and none of them I would go near," Buffy said in disgust. "Don't worry, Ethan. I was counting on you to pull something. I just didn't know what."

"Oh really," he asked. "Where are your slayerettes?"

"I didn't need my slayers for this," Buffy's voice coming from her chest. Ethan started to walk towards her, but she was already in mid air kicking Ethan in the face. She still held on tight to Angel as Ethan flew into a wall in the hallway. She turned to see a pendant came falling off of Ethan and she caught it as she landed in the hallway. She put Angel down on the floor and stepped up in front of him. "I'm sorry, but you're controlling my girls with this thing." She pulled a blade out from her holster. "That is not okay to me." She stabbed the pendant and broke it. Ethan rose from the ground. _I need to get all of those pendants off him_, Buffy thought. She held out her palm, then quickly thought about where the pendants were hidden. She pulled a napkin out of her pocket and placed it over her palm. _Magic, I need your help. Give me all those possible pendants, talismans, or any other supernatural items that he possesses. Place them in my hand, now!_ Her concentration almost made her miss the weight added on her hand. "Hey Ethan! What else do you have in your repertoire?"

Ethan checked his pockets. "Damn it!" he exclaimed.

Buffy quickly turned to Angel. "Take these and get Giles!" She threw the wrapped package to Angel. As she turned back to Ethan, "It was nice knowing you. Any last wishes?"

Ethan laughed as he found his balance on his own two feet. "You can't kill me! I'm human. You don't possess the balls to do it!"

Buffy softly nodded and in a similar voice added, "You're probably right, I couldn't bare to kill a human." Buffy's tone became very dark and cruel. "But I could bare to throw you off this plane. Especially a human being like you." Buffy wanted him to be wrapped with a chain, rendering all his limbs useless. Buffy looked up to see the chains she called for wrapped around Ethan.

The plane started shaking, then she felt it skidding and dragging against something hard. The force from this blow caused Buffy to fall along with Ethan, although his reasons were different. Buffy looked up to see the slayers had all been seated in the next room over. _Good!_ Buffy flipped to her feet from her back. She gave Ethan a dark glare as he struggled against the tight metal surrounding him. "I thinks that's your stop," Buffy growled. She put all of her power into her next kick. She looked at Ethan with full black eyes. "You have caused me too much trouble. Goodbye, Ethan!" She bashed her foot into Ethan's gut. The force caused Ethan's body to rocket through the wall and to the ground. Buffy felt a bump in the plane just a few feet before it stopped to a halt. "Ew," Buffy shuttered. "That wasn't exactly what I was going for, but at least the job was done." She tried to sound confident and strong with the outcome, but she just couldn't feel it. She had just killed a human, and that wasn't okay, even if they were more evil than Ethan. Buffy heard footsteps coming down the stairs.

Giles' walked in, concern touching his voice. "I heard a crash. Is everything alright?"

"I am, but he's not," she trembled. She fought to control her emotions and be happy, but then her bottom lip started quivering. Her eyes were wide with shock and realization. "I-I- OH MY GOD! I just killed him." She looked up at Giles with tears forming in her eyes. "I just killed him, Giles!" Buffy fell to her knees.

Giles quickly moved towards her. He grabbed her and held her tight, trying to be comforting. "It's okay, Buffy." He put her head under his chin. "I'm sorry, but it wll be fine." Buffy's tears and sobs filed the air.


	12. Back From the Dead?

**Hey, everyone. I'm catching up on posts now. YAY! So, we're on the second to last chapter. How sad… Anyways, I'm looking for more reviews seeing that I'm at 22. I want to make it to at least 30. Please help me in this adventure. There were a couple of parts where I think I tried to hard to make it seem like the characters. It's the last part to this chapter, so tell me what you think. The ending of the story was me trying to tie in the next story, so I know it's weird, but it's not like this never happened in the show. So anyways, please keep reviewing!**

**Chapter 12**

Buffy felt extremely sick ever since 'the accident.' She had silent tears fall free from her eyes while they were driving home to the palazzo. Angel sat next to her with an arm around her shoulder for comfort. Giles stayed behind at the airport to continue talking with authorities. He was better at hiding the truth at this point.

Buffy was still in so much disbelief that she had killed him. The car she rode in was in absolute silence. Buffy knew it was because of her. "So…" Faith broke the silence, "how was you first? I know that it's hard at first, but that ass totally deserved it, and believe me-"

"That's enough, Faith," Angel silenced her.

"Sorry," Faith said softly. Buffy looked up at the scene, then realized her total exhaustion. She wrapped her arms around Angel torso and laid her head on his shoulder. Buffy tried to sleep, but she just couldn't.

Angel noticed her discomfort, so he whispered in her ear, "If you need to rest, go ahead and lay your head down. You can use the whole bench. It's okay."

Buffy nodded and moved into placement across the bench seat. She laid her head in Angel's lap. However, getting comfy wasn't her only problem. She feared the possibilities her dreams could be. A few moments of hesitation and then Buffy drifted t sleep.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Next Day**

The air is foggy and thick. Buffy is walking around in a graveyard. _Why am I here?_ she wonders to herself. It was dark and eerie. "Hello, is there anyone out there?" There was no response. _Okay, this is just a tad creepy._ She continued walking through the cemetery, looking around at the environment. Buffy stops and sees a crack in the ground before a gravestone in front of her with a hand sticking out. "Great, this will be fun." Then, she saw another gravestone behind her with another hand. Both vampires simultaneously rose from their graves in a matter of seconds. One vamp came at her with a punch, and she dodged it, but she missed the other vampire's kick. She went flying through a couple of stones before landing to the ground. Buffy groaned in pain. The vampires picked her up by the arms and dragged her towards a tree. She struggled against their grips, but they didn't budge. In fact, they kind of hurt her.

"Buffy, you are in for one hell of a ride." Buffy looked up to see Ethan Rayne standing beneath the tree. "This was not my day to die. I wasn't suppose to be here." Buffy stared in confusion. She took notice that her gravestone was a few feet over from Ethan. She now felt frightened. "You look shocked," Ethan accused. Buffy just looked away. "You were suppose to die," Ethan declared. No he got her attention. Buffy looked up. He was suddenly standing on a horse, a noose on his neck with the rope tied to the tree. "You stole my life from me, you little whore!"

Buffy absorbed the comment with an unfamiliar cold heart. She saw a new figure appear before the scene. The beautiful blond was dressed in a red, strapless dress hat touched the ground. It fit her figure perfectly. Then, there was the familiar silver cross that protected her neck from all her enemies; it was Buffy herself. The image walked towards the horse. "You don't belong here," the other Buffy said. She slapped the horse and it flew off, Ethan dropping, but never hitting the ground. Buffy looked away to hear the loud crack that erupted from the chaotic man's neck.

"NO!" Buffy exclaimed, but there was no use. The dressed up Buffy walked next to her gravestone and kneeled down. She placed her hand over the name and then pulled away. Buffy noticed that the information on it had changed.

The fake Buffy read, "Ethan Nathanial Rayne; Killed because The Slayer didn't follow the rules of her job. You killed me, Buffy Summers." Both Buffys looked at each other. "You failed. You are the cause of this. You broke one of the most important rules there are in the slayer world. You shall pay dearly for this." The Buffy started to cackle in Buffy's face.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Buffy awoke yelping. She looked around the space and realized she was in her room. _Thank God, that was screwy!_ She got up and stretched. She noticed that the clock read 8 o'clock. She started to leave the room, but Angel arrived.

Angel looked surprised. "Buffy, you're up! I thought I just heard something, but I just figured it was one of the other slayers." Angel looked concerned, but decided to hug her. He soaked in her warmth and love. They broke apart. "So, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm okay, I guess," Buffy said with too much pep. Angel arched his brow. "I just had a weird dream is all."

"Hmmm… about Ethan I suppose?"

"How did you know?" The she realized what she had said and rolled her eyes. "You're probably use to the whole death and dreaming of the people you killed thing."

Angel nodded. "Yeah, but you know, there is an important cure for bad dreams." He smiled at her.

Buffy returned the smile. "Oh really, what might that be?" She wrapped her arms around his neck.

"You can't tell me?"

"Well, I'm not totally sure, but I've had a really hard couple of days."

"Ah, this is true. Sit there," Angel commanded. Buffy sat on the bed as Angel closed and locked the door. Then, she shut the windows and turned out the lights. He grabbed a lighter and lit some candles. Lastly, he put on some soft, slow, romantic music. He returned to Buffy and sat next to her. "The nice thing about humanity, no more stupid curse."

Buffy chuckled. "This is true." Angel went to kiss her neck and Buffy felt that she was in ecstasy. "Angel, are you sure about this?" He continued on her until he came to her lips.

"Does it matter at this point? Do you want me to stop?"

Buffy pulled his lips onto her, becoming more passionate. She instinctively unbuttoned Angel's shirt and pulled it off him. The couple got more intense and fell entirely onto the bed still kissing.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Xander, Willow, and Giles sat downstairs in the little salon area. A person could hear the loud moans from their friend's bedroom. "If only I could say 'Hey, get a room!'" Xander exclaimed. His frustrations caused him to have his fist tight against his face.

Willow sighed. "So much for this being an exquisite rich man's house. It has paper thin walls and floors!" Willow sat there researching on her laptop.

Giles cleared his throat. "On to better subject," he was clearly uncomfortable, "Look, because of the events of earlier, Buffy really needs to take a break. Re-relax until she gets over Ethan's death." He paused. "We should be happy for her now," Giles said, barely getting the sentence out.

"Sounds good," Xander said cheerfully. "Now question. How much of a problem is the accidental death of Ethan going to be on Buffy's shoulders?"

Giles looked away in thought. "Well, it all depends actually on Buffys mental capability." He looked up at the ceiling and realized he was listening to the moans. "Hopefully sooner than later, or else, that," pointing up to the ceiling, "will become more common than anyone would like." Xander looked up and winced.

Willow flew up her hands in frustration. "GRRR!! I can't find anything on Ethan Rayne. It's almost like he never existed. I know his record isn't exactly squeaky clean."

"Huh?" Xander said. "That's weird."

"Try Reginald Evans," Giles suggested.

Willow arched her brow. "Why?"

"Just check it, please."

"Okay." Willow typed in the name and kept searching.

"We have to find more ways to distract her. I don't think I can handle that," he points to the ceiling, "much longer."

"Then you come up with them," Giles yelled back.

"Well still—wait a second." Willow typed and clicked and read whatever she just found. "'Newly picked up body disappears from morgue.' This took place at a morgue in Rome just down the street from here." Giles rushed over to the computer and reads along with Xander.

Xander reads out loud, "Early guesses say that the body was of Reginald Evans who had gone missing from London prisons for over 5 years ago."

"Giles, how did you know?" Willow asked.

Giles smiled. "That was his original name. He later changed it to Ethan Rayne when he first got involved with chaos. I only knew that because he refused to talk if you used the name Reginald instead of Ethan."

"Wait to go, Giles!" Xander exclaimed.

Giles said, "Thank you, but we can't tell Buffy about this new information." Both Xander and Willow were about to argue when he interrupted them. "We need to be sure that it wasn't because the body was stolen. We'd have a reason if it was sure that Ethan walked out alive."

"I guess this means we continue to try and figure this out," Willow sighed again. The trio continued their research work.

.


	13. The Evil Side of Chaos

**Alright, so here's the last chapter. Ever so sad. The end of my 2 part story is here. This is a set up for what would have been the next story. It's one of those situations where you had to miss the next episode so you have to wait after all the new one in order to watch the repeats. Well, here's that case. It's also probably not the way I would normally end a Buffy episode, but Joss might, so I say let's go with it! Thank you to everyone who has read and review my first story. Enjoy and please continue to review, even though it's the end. **

**Chapter 13**

A door opens in a giant piece of rock. It opens up to a dark, dank cave. Ethan enters inside, the door closes behind him. "Welcome, Ethan. I hear your trip her was--adventurous," said a strangely deep, but high pitched voice.

"Got that right," Ethan said grumpily. "That damn slayer has gotten in the way of every one of my plans."

The voice said, "Ethan, my son, do not worry about the slayer. She will be taken care of eventually, but I hear has had her first bout of fear."

"Oh really? When did this occur?" Ethan was being coy.

A shadow was outlined sitting in a golden thrown across from Ethan. "How did you do it?"

Ethan laughed. "It was great fun. I went shopping in the black market and found the best 'dust' for her sleep. I guess it worked, seeing that you've heard about it already."

The figure cackled. "You have that right. Do I sense a plan approaching your thoughts, my son?"

"Yes, but it's not up for discussion quite yet."

"Do you dare challenge your master with that tongue?" The shouting from the figure made the cave tremble and the little stone from the ceilings fell down.

"No master, I just need a little more time with it, seeing the new developments."

"Well, give me some idea."

Ethan grinned. "The most I can say is that Buffy Summers will be having some bad and extremely graphic nightmares. Knowing her watcher, he will keep my missing body a secret from her until it's confirmed whether I'm alive or dead. There does happen to be a mannequin of me out there." Ethan winked to his master. "Now, with her dreams, I plan to have this haunt her to the point where she won't even have enough sleep and refuses to try to. Therefore, weakening her and plummeting her strength. After that, I do not know." He bowed his head in respect, then stood up straight.

"Very good, Ethan." The figure slowly gets up from the thrown. The figure is short and slimming. "Now, all we have to do is destroy her and her slayer army." The figure walks into the light revealing the figure to be- -Eve? "They will pay!"


End file.
